


Hello, My Name is Steve, I’m a Sex Demon?

by house_of_lantis



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Succubi & Incubi, M/M, Sex Demons, dub-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 22:27:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15543489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/house_of_lantis/pseuds/house_of_lantis
Summary: PROMPT: Steve just got turned into an Incubus and he’s like the least smooth and most self-conscious person on the planet so he’s literally starving because he doesn’t know how to seduce people to feed sexually. Not to mention that he’s a virgin. And Bucky thinks it’s kind of hilarious and he offers to feed Steve.Author's Note: I don't remember where this prompt came from, so if you are the originator, please let me know and I'll credit you!Pairing: Steve/BuckyWarning: Dub-con because Steve is a sex demon, but Bucky really does want him. This is total crackfic sex demon AU. Yeah, you know you wanted it.





	Hello, My Name is Steve, I’m a Sex Demon?

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally part of my Marvel one-shot fic collection (now deleted).

“This was not what I was expecting.” The Incubus demon sighed, stroking his forehead with the fingers of both hands.

Steve thought he looked pretty stressed out. This was definitely a far cry from the handsome, black-haired, green-eyed demon who sauntered confidently into Steve’s hospital room, smelling tantalizingly of leather, jasmine and sulfur.

“I don’t mean to be difficult,” Steve said, needing it to be said.

He crossed his arms in front of his chest as he leaned against the cold, hard brick wall of the abandoned warehouse.  He leaned against cold surfaces often, mostly because it helped cool him down when he started getting a little hot under the collar.  

“You know, when I turned you, I thought you were going to be something amazing. All that internal rage, all that untapped lust, you could feed on the whole city of New York for the rest of your immortal life and you’d never be full, never be sated…you could’ve really been something, Steve. A real legend for the history books.” He gave Steve a long look and made a disgruntled sound. “Such a waste.”  

Steve shrugged one exceptionally muscular shoulder, squinting his eyes more out of habit than anything else, especially now that he had better than perfect vision, and pursed his lips. “I don’t want to hurt anyone.”

“It’s not about hurting anyone, fucking Christ—“

“Language.”

The demon stared at him with his mouth open, speechless. “How are you even real?” He waved his hand up and down at Steve. “Look at you. I’ve made you perfect! You’re at the peak of human perfection and—and you just…all you do is help little old ladies carry their groceries and—and…fuck!” The demon shook his head and glared at the cement ground, shoulders drooping. “I can’t be seen with you, Steve. I can’t have my brethren know that you’re my legacy. Shit, if the other Incubus demons found out, I’d be laughed out of the Lilin Club.”

Steve raised his eyebrows. “There’s a club? Where—“

“No. No!” The demon hissed, shaking his head. “You are totally banned from going anywhere near the club.”  He grabbed two fistfuls of his own black hair and pulled, letting out a grunt. “Did you not know what I was when I appeared to you? Do you remember me saying,  _‘hey cutie, you’re about to die, want to be immortal, want to be an Incubus demon, have sex as much as you want and feed on sexual energies’?_  Did that conversation just totally not register with you? At all?”

Steve took a deep breath. “I thought I was hallucinating; right before you showed up in my hospital room, I was talking to my mother.”

The demon made a face at him like  _‘so what?’_

“She died when I was seventeen.”

“Look, I have to go,” the demon said, morosely.

“What? No, you can’t just leave? You can’t abandon me. I don’t know what to do.”

The demon rolled his eyes. “You know  _exactly_  what to do. You need to fuck! It’s your basic instinct to survive, dumbass!”

“It just seems so…impersonal.”

“Ohmygod,” the demon said, groaning. “Look, sweetheart, you have maybe…three more weeks before you starve. You know what happens to a sex demon when he’s starving? You won’t care if it’s impersonal, you won’t care if they want it or not, you won’t care about anything except to feed. Do you want to be  **that**  kind of demon?”

Steve was horrified. “No! Absolutely not! I’d rather starve and die!”

“You can’t die, moron, you’re immortal. What part of immortal Incubus demon are you not getting here, Steve? You’ll just starve and your body will take what you don’t give it.” The demon shoved his hands into the pockets of his tight black jeans. “Look, do what you want. Feed, don’t feed, it’s not about me. This is all about you.” He gave Steve another long look, the corner of his lip ticking up. “Such a fucking waste. You could’ve been my jewel in the crown. Have a good life, kid. I’ll look you up in a century, see how you’re doing.”

“But…” Steve trailed off, frowning deeply, watching as the demon seemed to disappear into the night.

Steve let out a troubled sigh, falling back against the brick wall. He heard the deep rumble of a barge horn as it passed slowly, chugging its way along the East River. For the second time in his life, he felt abandoned; but under the sting of rejection, there was a buzzing restlessness, the sound of his blood rushing in his ears, as something churned in the pit of his belly.

“You didn’t even tell me your name.”

***

He used to be short and skinny, sickly. As a kid, he was diagnosed with so many ailments that his pediatrician didn’t expect to see him graduate from high school. Steve had overheard his doctor talking to his mom, telling her that there was a good chance that if Steve got sick again, it could compromise his immune system, and for her to prepare herself that Steve could die.

That was the kind of medical advice the poor of Brooklyn got; but to be fair, Steve really wasn’t supposed to make it this far.

_“What did you do to me? How is this even possible?” Steve said, looking at his new body – he was probably over six feet tall now, long ropes of muscles under firm, healthy, and tanned skin, his eyes looked bluer and clearer, his hair thicker and more golden than his usual dishwater blond, and he looked under his pants and whistled…that was not what his penis used to look like. He turned this way and that way, making his usual faces in the mirror, trying to see if there was some semblance of the old Steve Rogers looking back at him._

_The demon grinned, raising his eyebrow. “Tricks of the trade, kid; maybe in a thousand years or so, I’ll tell you how it’s done.”_

_“But I don’t get it. If you’re an Incubus demon, how come you changed me instead of a woman?”_

_The demon rolled his eyes. “That’s sexist, right? Also, I’m omnisexual.”_

_Steve turned and stared at him. “Omnisexual?”_

_The demon smiled. “Welcome to the 21 st century as a modern sex demon. I love sex; I love sex with anything with a pulse.”_

_“So am I going to be omnisexual, too?”_

_“Yeah, eventually,” the demon said, sighing longingly. “You kind of go through phases; maybe at first you’ll find a specific gender sexually attractive and you’ll fuck them; and then you’ll find another gender attractive and you’ll fuck your way through them; and then maybe you’ll find other gender expressions and identities attractive, and you’ll fuck your way through them, too. Eventually, it doesn’t matter. If they’re alive and they can have sex, you’ll want to fuck them.”_

_“That’s a lot of fucking,” Steve said, dryly._

_“Sex demon. That’s kind of how things work for us.”_

Steve sighed, leaning against the window from his living room, looking out at the city. The rhythm and rumble of the subway car as it crossed over the metal bridge was both a soothing familiarity and an annoyance. Any other night, he might be inspired to do some sketching or painting, but the constant throb of hunger in the pit of his stomach was too distracting.

He was  **so**  hungry.

His cock was still hard; no matter how many times he jerked off, he couldn’t find relief. At least, not alone.

_“Why can’t I just jerk off?_

_“Doesn’t work that way,” the demon said, grinning at him. “Be too easy. We’re demons, kiddo, which means that we’re cursed to fuck and feed for all eternity.”_

_Steve frowned hard, running a hand through his hair. It felt softer than it used to; it was so thick and—okay, he was getting off track here._

_“I’m not really sure I can do this. I’ve never…you know.”_

_“You’re a virgin?”_

_“Uh, yeah…did you not see me on my deathbed? Short, skinny…it’s not like a lot of partners were lining up to have a dance with me,” he said, shrugging._

_“You’ve got this new body, why don’t you go take it out for a test drive or two or fifty? Come on, kid, this is the life! Absolutely no strings sex, with anyone you want, any way you want it, the world is your oyster, it’s all for the taking. Just a smile from you and panties and briefs drop; just a whisper of suggestion and people will be bending over, begging for it, moaning, screaming, all wet and tight and juicy—“_

_“Okay! Shesh, that’s…I get it, okay? Just because I’m a virgin doesn’t mean I don’t…good grief,” Steve said, feeling his face flush, blood rushing to his cheeks and ears._

_The Incubus demon smiled. “I didn’t turn you out of pity. That night, when I saw you in the hospital room.”_

_Steve turned his head to look at the demon. “Then why?”_

_“Maybe you kind of reminded me of someone,” the demon said, shrugging. “Long time ago, before you humans even knew how to measure time. There was this man, a boy really, looked kind of like you used to – short, long thin arms and legs, head of hair like the sun. He had something special about him.”_

_He was intrigued; the Incubus demon rarely shared anything personal with Steve. “What happened to him?”_

_“Died,” the demon said, taking a deep breath. “I was going to turn him, but he caught some kind of sickness. I waited too long…thought if he got a little stronger, I could take his life force and then give him back mine, make him strong. But I waited too long…”_

_“I’m sorry for your loss,” he said, reaching over to put his hand on the demon’s shoulder, giving it a warm squeeze._

_The demon shrugged off his hand, an ugly sneer twisting his lips. “It was a long time ago. I’ve had a lot of lovers since him.”_

_Steve didn’t say anything, opting to give the demon his dignity and his grief._

But Steve was so hungry. He’d never felt pain like this, like it was burning and gutting him at the same time. His cock was so hard that he couldn’t find relief. He was afraid to go out and find someone to…to feed from, but he knew that he couldn’t wait too long, that the Incubus demon instinct in him would force him to go out and…do something horrific. Steve couldn’t even bring himself to think about it.

Where could he go? To a bar? Pick up some unsuspecting victim for a one night stand?

Steve made a distasteful face.

But he was still so hungry; his skin felt starved of touch.

“Walk it off, Rogers,” he told himself, grabbing his navy blue jacket off the coat hanger, tugging it on. “Just go for a walk.”

Grabbing his keys, he left his apartment and headed out into the night. He just needed to be around people to ground him; let the cool night air clear his head. He reached down and shifted his cock into a more comfortable and less noticeable position, looking down at his groin and letting out a frustrated sigh. He pulled down the hem of his plaid button-up and hoped that the night and his shirt hid the evidence of his problem.

***

He got on the C Train at Lafayette in Brooklyn, planning to just ride the line into the city. He found a car that was nearly empty and got on, sitting down on the hard orange plastic seat, taking a deep breath. He closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the glass, letting the rumble of the train distract him from the sounds and smells around him.

One of the most amazing things about being turned into an Incubus demon was that Steve’s senses were always engaged. Before, when he was sick, it was hard for him to take a deep breath and he had to breathe through his mouth, taking short, deep pants to try and fill his underdeveloped lungs. It didn’t allow him to inhale through his nose and smell different scents.

Not to mention that a lot of smells irritated him; or he was simply allergic to everything to really enjoy the environment around him.

Now, he could inhale and even scent the lingering smells of people who occupied the space that he filled. Steve took a deep, slow breath and caught the scent of a man, his musky cologne, the gel in his hair. He smelled  _expensive_ ; like the way that scents changed from Brooklyn to Midtown to the Upper East Side, chemically and man-made rather than musk and nature. He opened his eyes and stared at the cute man sitting across from him, a small smile on his lips.

Steve blinked and sat up, staring at him. He had dark, wavy hair, what looked like blue-gray eyes, and a small cleft at the bottom of his chin.

He was a beautiful stranger; and he was smiling at Steve.

 _Damn, Steve was so hungry_ …and that man was smiling at him. No one had ever smiled at Steve like that before; sure, lots of people looked at Steve now, wanted his well-crafted new body created to seduce and elicit desire. That was kind of a sore point with Steve: no one had wanted him when he was small and sick, but  **everyone**  wanted a piece of him now, didn’t they?

“Hey,” the man said, his voice low and friendly.

“Hi,” Steve said, feeling kind of lame. He winced and then looked at the man, trying for a smile. “Hey.”

The other man chuckled, running his hand over his hair. He took a deep breath and got up, crossed the short distance between them, and sat down next to Steve.

“I’m Jimmy Barnes, but everyone calls me Bucky.” He held out his hand.

Steve licked his lips and rubbed his right hand on his jeans to dry his sweaty palm and then shook Bucky’s hand. “Steve. Rogers.”

“Nice to meet you, Steve Rogers,” Bucky said, grinning at him.

Steve nodded his head, enjoying the warmth and strength of Bucky’s hand in his. Bucky felt strong; maybe Steve could have just a little taste, just to sate the hunger in his stomach, and Bucky would be okay. He was strong and healthy, virile; he would survive a feeding from Steve. He wouldn’t take too much. He could control himself. Steve could handle it. He wasn’t—

“I’m not a monster,” Steve blurted aloud, blinking at his own stupidity.

“Uhh…okay,” Bucky said, chuckling a little. He gave Steve a look and cocked his head. “All right, you’re not a monster. So I don’t have to worry that you’re going to chop me up into little pieces, huh?”

He made a face. “No?”

“No? Are you asking or saying?”

“No,” he tried again, keeping his voice low.

Bucky grinned, the corners of his eyes crinkling at the edges, showing lines of crow’s feet. Steve liked them, liked that Bucky was a man who liked to laugh with his whole face. It eased something in him, the hunger was still there, throbbing with the beat of his heart, but the urgency lessened.

“So where’re you headed tonight, Stevie?”

Steve smiled, feeling his face warm at the nickname. No one had ever given him a nickname before.

“I’m just, uh, riding the train, I guess.”

“I’m two stops over,” Bucky said, meeting Steve’s eyes. “Want to come over and hang out? I don’t know you from nothing, but you look like you could use some company.”

He let out a soft laugh. “I look that desperate, huh?”

“Not desperate,” Bucky said, softly. “Just a Brooklyn boy who might want to watch a game on TV, maybe have a beer.” He got up, holding onto the rail above his head. “Last chance, Stevie.”

“Am I going to end up chopped into little pieces if I say yes?”

Bucky’s eyes twinkled with amusement. “Not a chance. I wouldn’t ruin the carpeting in my living room. Security deposit, you know.”

Steve laughed, getting up to stand beside him. He was just an inch taller than Bucky, but he liked that they could see nearly eye-to-eye. A couple of weeks ago, Steve wouldn’t have even reached Bucky’s chin. He wondered if a gorgeous guy like Bucky would’ve ever given him the time of day if Steve had been short and skinny.

Maybe it didn’t matter anymore.

The train came to a stop at the High Street station and Bucky winked at Steve over his shoulder, turning for the opened doors.

Steve paused for a single breath and followed Bucky; it felt like something he was destined to do.

***

Bucky had a 5th floor apartment on Remsen Street; the complex even had a doorman in the lobby who greeted Bucky by name. It wasn’t a fancy place, but it was nicer than Steve’s studio loft.

“Come on in, the place is kind of a mess; I wasn’t planning on bringing company over,” Bucky said, unlocking the door and waving Steve inside.

Steve closed the door and, after a moment of indecision, locked it behind him. Bucky turned on lights, dropped his keys on the table and left his backpack on the floor by the wall. Steve walked inside slowly, looking at the parquet floors, the white walls with interesting wall hangings, the huge 70-inch flat screen, the black leather couch was long enough that a guy Bucky’s height could easily curl up on it with room to spare. There was a pile of books piled high on the floor by the coffee table. It looked like a bachelor pad, except it was clean and neat.

“Want a beer?”

“Uh, yes,” he said, wandering around the living room and looking into the clean, neatly organized kitchen. It was small and narrow, but kind of cute.

Bucky pulled out two bottles of beer, popped the tops on the edge of the counter, and handed one off to Steve. He tapped the neck of his beer bottle against Steve’s and grinned up at him. “To new friends.”

“New friends,” Steve said, taking a long sip.

“So, what do you want to watch? You look like a guy who likes baseball,” Bucky said, heading back into the living room and picking up a large, black universal remote. He tapped various buttons until he found a baseball game.

Steve watched as Bucky sank down on the plush leather couch, leaving room for Steve to join him.

“So, um, we’re really just going to watch baseball?”

Bucky laughed, taking a drink of his beer. He leaned his head back to peer up at Steve. “Expecting something more?”

“Yes. I mean, no! I mean…”

“Something tells me that you’re not looking for a one night stand,” he said, grinning. “Come on, sit down, you’re too tall and my neck’s starting to crick. Just sit down here and drink your beer and watch the game, Stevie.”

Steve sat down, leaving a little space between them. Bucky sprawled out, his leg brushing against Steve’s thigh. It felt good to just sit next to him and to feel the warmth of his leg. Bucky heckled the game and Steve finally relaxed enough that he could drink his beer and laugh along to Bucky’s colorful commentary.

“So, um, what do you do?”

Bucky let out a soft laugh. “I’m a mechanical engineer; I work for Stark Industries. You?”

“Freelance artist,” he said, turning so that he faced Bucky, his left side tucked against the back of the leather couch.

Bucky grinned at him. “Are you the kind of artist that shows his stuff in galleries?”

“Yeah,” Steve said, nodding. “I, uh, I have some of my pieces showing at a small gallery in downtown Brooklyn. Clover’s, on Atlantic Avenue? They primarily show work by women artists, but they like my stuff, they like me, so they invited me to show there a few times. I book a few shows a year.”

“So are you famous or something?”

Steve laughed, shaking his head. “Not famous; not infamous either. Just another working artist.”

“That’s really great, Stevie,” Bucky said, smiling up at him. “I don’t know ding about art, but hey, maybe you can take me to Clover’s and show me your work, talk about what I’m seeing.”

“I’d…I’d really like that, Buck.”

He met Bucky’s warm gaze, watching as his smile widened at hearing his own nickname. Steve held his breath as Bucky’s eyes slipped down to look at Steve’s mouth and he licked his lips, feeling his tongue dart out to wet his dry bottom lip. Bucky turned his head, slow, just a little movement, meeting Steve’s eyes as he slid a little closer.

He was going to kiss Steve!

_Did his breath smell? How much tongue did he need to use? What did he do with his hands?_

Bucky’s warm lips pressed gently against Steve’s mouth, catching him off guard so that he inhaled sharply. Bucky pulled back, a small furrow between his eyebrows as he met Steve’s eyes.

“Okay?” Bucky said, leaning forward again.

“Yes,” Steve whispered, his gaze falling to Bucky’s plump bottom lip. He wanted to suck on it; bite it a little. “You’re so gorgeous.”

Bucky grinned, nipping Steve’s bottom lip. “You’re the one that’s gorgeous.”

The little nip sent a shiver down Steve’s back, settling low in the heat of his belly, his cock already hard with the scent of Bucky in his nose.

“I really want you,” Steve said, softly, meeting Bucky’s eyes.

He watched as the pupils dilated; and Steve gasped, pulling away, nearly falling off the couch in his graceless haste.

“What—what’s wrong? Stevie—“

“Sorry! I’m sorry! I shouldn’t abuse my powers like that, but I can’t tell if I’m using them or if you’re really that attracted to me—“

“I’m really that attracted to you,” he said, dryly, raising an eyebrow.

Steve shook his head. “No, no! I mean, Bucky, you don’t even know me and you’ve invited me to your place and we—we were going to...do it.”

Bucky took a deep breath and gave Steve a puzzled look, his eyes squinted and lips pressed together in a pout. “Yeah…I mean, a little more lead up would’ve been fine, I wasn’t in a hurry or nothing. If you’re a little freaked out, we can watch the game some more, drink another beer and—“

“I’m an Incubus demon,” Steve blurted out, making an awkward face and hunching his shoulders forward.

“Okay,” he drawled out, raising both eyebrows.

“I haven’t done this before?”

“I thought Incubus demons only slept with women.”

“I like men?”

Bucky finished the rest of his beer, keeping his eyes on Steve, and set the empty bottle on the coffee table. “Okay, so you think you’re an Incubus demon and you like men.”

“You don’t believe me.”

Bucky laughed, shaking his head. “Dude, would  _you_   believe it if I said this to you?”

“If you’d asked me that a couple of weeks ago, I would’ve said no,” he said, sourly.

“Hey, I have a question. When you said that you haven’t done this before, did you mean do  _this_   as an Incubus demon or a one night stand?”

“You’re making fun of me.”

“Maybe just a little bit.” Bucky smiled, eyes crinkling at the edges. “Come on, sit down, Stevie. I’m not going to jump you or nothing.”

“Maybe I’m going to jump you.”

“Well then, I’m all yours,” he said, sprawling out even more on the couch, legs spread apart, open and willing.

Steve took a step closer to him. “I don’t want to force you to do anything you don’t want to.”

“That’s a good start,” Bucky told him, smiling. “Good rule to follow.”

“And to answer your question, I’ve never done this before as an Incubus demon…or ever.”

Bucky stared at him, eyes wide. “Never?”

“Pathetic, huh?” Steve said, sitting down on the couch and taking a deep breath.

“You’re serious,” he said, kindly. “It’s just that…how can you be a virgin and an Incubus demon?”

Steve turned his head and gave him a look.

“Hey, I’m just asking…you read about sex demons all your life, you automatically assume that the demon has had sex.”

Steve wasn’t quite sure if Bucky was still teasing him, but he gave Steve a bawdy wink that made Steve roll his eyes.

“I didn’t always look like this. I was short and kind of dorky looking. No one ever paid any attention to me. In fact, I’m still trying to get used to everything. You can’t know the number of times I’ve nearly knocked myself out because I don’t remember how tall I am and hit my head on doorways.”

Bucky chuckled, but it was good-natured. “It’s not pathetic…though maybe not mentioning that you’re an Incubus demon might make it a little easier.”

“I don’t want to lie; it seems like lying, to get what I want, and I don’t want to do that.”

“What about what I want, Steve?” Bucky said, reaching out to stroke his hand down Steve’s thigh, curling it behind his knee and squeezing gently.

Steve swallowed. “You…you really want me?”

“Are you using your powers on me right now?”

“No,” he said, quickly. He frowned and shrugged. “I don’t think so. Does it feel like you’re being overcome with lust?”

Bucky chuckled. “Only because I’m looking at you.” He ran his hand up higher on Steve’s thigh, making Steve tremble. “Let’s try kissing and see where it takes us.”

Steve snorted. “I know where it’ll take us.”

“Damn, I hope so,” Bucky said, leaning in to kiss Steve on the mouth. His lips pressed a little firmer than before, the tip of his tongue coming out to lick across the seam of Steve’s mouth. He gasped, feeling his lips part and Bucky’s tongue slipped inside, exploring, stroking against Steve’s tongue.

He was teasing Steve; and Steve felt something click inside of him, giving him permission, believing that he had Bucky’s permission, and he wrapped his arms around Bucky and pulled him down on the couch cushions until he was under Steve.

“Yeah,” Bucky murmured, digging his hands into Steve’s hair, tilting his head slightly as his tongue moved deeper into Steve’s mouth, warm and wet and teasing. “It’s a right shame that no one’s given you any pleasure.”

“Everything about you tastes so good,” Steve murmured, in between kissing Bucky’s mouth, licking across his bottom lip, and kissing his way down the lean, long neck to nibble on Bucky’s earlobe. “How is it that you taste so good?”

Bucky chuckled, throaty and pleased, leaning his head back to give Steve more room. “ _Hmmm_ …you could go to a fella’s head, Stevie.”

Steve pressed his nose against Bucky’s neck and spent a few minutes just inhaling all of Bucky’s warm scents – musk, early evening sweat, the after shave he used this morning, the lingering smells of the rich curry he had for lunch, the smell of the city, of exhaust fumes and sugar and something woodsy. Steve licked him again and again, flat of his tongue moving against the rough five o’clock shadow on Bucky’s jaw and throat.

“I think I just…I could probably live off this,” Steve said, wiggling closer to Bucky’s firm body, switching to the other side of Bucky’s neck to lick and inhale all over again. “Maybe I just need to get you off and that’s all I need?”

“All right, let’s try it and see what happens?” Bucky said, blue-gray eyes sparkling with amusement and lust. “I’m game if you are.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yup. Not going to turn down a pretty guy like you to get me off.”

Steve was really sure that Bucky was laughing at him now, but he could tell by his teasing tone that it wasn’t at Steve’s expense. He was just amused and turned on, and Steve could feel him hard under him. He reached between them to palm Bucky’s cock, stroking his hand over and over, slow and purposeful, getting the feel of him, building a rhythm that made Bucky close his eyes and tilt his head back against the cushions.

“You’re really beautiful,” Steve said, watching Bucky’s eyelashes flutter. “I don’t think I could ever get tired of you.”

“ _Mmmm_ …baby, you really do say the nicest things.”

Steve let out a small huff of amusement. “I didn’t even know I could do this.”

“It’s all good; no complaints here,” he said, looking up at Steve and licking his lips. “Kiss me while you get me off.”

“Oh.  _Ohhhh_ …that’s…yes. I want that,” Steve agreed, leaning down to kiss Bucky’s mouth, his hand pressing down to rub harder, fingertips finding and curling over the head. Bucky groaned into Steve’s mouth, hips pushing up into Steve’s palm. “Should I just…keep it over the pants or—“

“Whatever you feel comfortable with, baby,” Bucky murmured, tilting his head back, eyes fluttering closed, as Steve rubbed at him harder and faster.

It felt a lot like instinct now; the uncertainty of not knowing what to do or doing something wrong went right out the window. Steve kept his eyes on Bucky, leaning down to kiss him or to lick his neck, listening to Bucky’s moans, feeling the strain of his cock under his pants as his hand moved busily over it.

“You feel so good,” Steve said, feeling strong; he wondered if it was because he was drawing from Bucky’s sexual energy.

“So do you, baby,” Bucky murmured, voice thick with desire. “Come on, just a little more, I’m so close.”

“Oh God,” he whispered, feeling a wave of heat filling his mind. “Oh God, it’s starting—“

“Yes, yes it is,” Bucky groaned, meaningfully. “ _Oh—ohhhh—fuck—yeah_ …”

Steve shuddered, feeling Bucky’s pleasure envelope him, sharing in it together as Bucky writhed and bucked against his hand. He rubbed and rubbed until Bucky moaned, grabbing his wrist to stop him, chuckling softly as he blinked up at Steve.

“That was amazing, I’ve never tasted anything like that before,” Steve said, wide-eyed and excited and energized. “Can we do that again? Can we do some other stuff, too? I feel really kind of – well, I’m still a little hungry but I don’t feel like I need to go out and try to seduce anyone off the street!”

“Thanks, I think,” Bucky said, dryly.

“No, I mean, you were so good, Bucky,” Steve said, pressing kisses on Bucky’s cheek and mouth. “You tasted so wonderful. I don’t want anyone else; I don’t think it would ever be the same.” He couldn’t help it, he had to keep kissing Bucky, which turned into licking Bucky. Steve wondered what the rest of Bucky would taste like; if it would be even better if Steve got to put his mouth on Bucky’s cock.

Bucky laughed, shaking his head. “Okay, okay, punk, okay!”

He pressed his hand on Steve’s forehead and pushed his head back, meeting his eyes.

“Sorry,” Steve said, making a face. “Sorry, I’m probably just…you know, first time and all.”

“Don’t apologize,” Bucky said, smiling affectionately at him and stroking Steve’s head. “Gimme a minute and I’ll return the favor.”

Steve’s eyes widened and his sucked in a breath. “Oh God…you want to?”

“I’m going to want to do a lot of things with you, Stevie,” Bucky said, licking his lips.

Steve felt his cheeks flush and he dropped his eyes, unable to hide his smile. He gave Bucky a coy look from under his lashes.

“Yeah, you’re not going anywhere,” Bucky said, curling his arm behind Steve’s neck and pulling him down for a long, slow kiss. It was the kind that Steve really liked and he sighed, balancing his chin on Bucky’s chest while looking up at him. “You’re going to have to show me what it’s like when you use your powers. To compare, you know?”

Steve frowned. “I was warned that it’s not something to fool around with; I don’t want to take from you more than you’re willing to give me.”

“Such a gentleman sex demon,” he said, teasingly. “Here’s something you should know about me, Stevie. I’m greedy and horny, so I feel like I’ve finally met my match in you.”

That filled Steve with some comfort, but he was still hesitant to abuse his powers. He liked knowing that Bucky wanted him because he just wanted him.

But he also wanted to give Bucky what he wanted.

“Maybe,” Steve hedged, smiling up at him. “But only if you’ll go on a real date with me first.”

“Sure, pal, any time you want,” Bucky said, meaningfully. He tucked his arms around Steve and curled one of his legs behind Steve’s thighs, holding him close.

“You’re kind of possessive,” Steve noted, cocking his head.

Bucky grinned, blue-gray eyes filled with desire and amusement. He let out a laugh and ran his hand over Steve’s head.

“I promise I’ll let you go home later…after I teach you how to fuck me.”

“Oh…”

“Just think, if you got off from going to third base with me, just think of what you’ll feel when your cock is deep inside and you make me come.”

“God, the things you say, Buck.”

Steve knew he was blushing; he ducked his head, pressing his forehead against Bucky’s chest, feeling it shake with Bucky’s warm laugh.


End file.
